What Love Can Conceive
by winnie0283
Summary: Fionna is bored and decides to pay her BFF Marshall Lee a visit. When she gets there she learns that he has created different dimensions. She makes a deal with him in order to visit these 4 worlds. What will they discover while traveling through worlds conceived in the mind of Marshall Lee. FioLee. Rated M for language and possible lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Just Another Day in Aaa

**This is my first fanfic, so I am excited and I hope you all enjoy. If you get a chance please review. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day in Aaa**

**Fionna's POV**

I slowly walked out of the forest with my head held low, dragging my sword in one hand and a goblin's head in the other. I was so bored; there was nothing new for me to do. I decided that I would stop by Marshall Lee's house to see what he was doing. I really did not have anything better to do; Cake was spending a lot of time with LM and her kittens, so she did not have too much time for me anymore. The only time I really got to see her was right before bedtime. "I missed hanging out with my sister," I sighed.

As I continued on, I gazed up at the sky it was that time of the day when the sun was just setting and waves of orange and purple met to create a beautiful sea of grayish colored clouds and dim yet radiant stars. The wind softly blew past me catching my bunny ear in an updraft. I smiled as I let the cool air calmly caress my face.

I remember when I started adventuring at the young age of 13. Everything was so new and exciting but, now that I was 19 things were just not the same anymore. There really has not been too much commotion going on lately, "I guess I could relax with Marshall, maybe catch a movie or something, whatever." I walked into the cave and came to the door. I tossed the goblin head in Marshall's lake, "Now he will have a surprise when he comes outside." I giggled to myself. I knocked but got no answer. I looked up to see his window open.

"Marshall, are you there? It's me Fionna", I yelled, hoping he would hear me.

"Well maybe he was sleep." I thought. I turned around and started walking out of the cave when I heard the door slowly creek open. I turned around to see a groggy Marshall rubbing his eyes.

Hey FiFi, what brings you to my neck of the woods, he smirked.

Marshall stood there with a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged him ever so tightly. He wore a gray tee shirt that had a big black hand gripping a dripping red heart. "Weird", I thought. He had on his signature black converses and as usual his hair was all over his head. I looked at his face but the only thing I saw was that childish smirk with his one fang poking out. My heart fluttered a bit but I came back to reality and responded to his question.

"I was bored, so I decided to see what you were doing. And don't call me FiFi, I hate that name," I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, okay we can stick with bunny. Do you wanna come in or are you going to keep the bats company all day?"

I looked up to the ceiling of the cave; as much as I came to see Marshall I never noticed all those bats. A quick shiver rolled down my spine but just as quick as it came so did it leave. I shrugged and felt as long as they don't bother me I won't bother them.

I walked in and sat on his couch with a loud sigh.

"What's wrong bunny?" he asked hovering over the couch.

"Marshall I am bored. It's the same thing day in and day out. I am so tired of the same old adventures. Saving Gumball from the Ice Queen, kicking goblins butt, fighting wizards, killing hug wolves; it's the same thing. And if I have to "test" one more of Gumball's cupcakes I am going to scream." I sighed as I sunk back into the couch.

Marshall chuckled, "It seems like the great adventurer Fionna has finally conquered all of Aaa."

I sat up just enough to shoot cold daggers at him with my eyes; with a smirk he lifted his hands up in surrender and floated over to his guitar. As he fiddled with the different knobs he closed his eyes and floated back. I rested my head back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well if your THAT bored, you can always go with me to my other dimensions", he said while strumming his guitar gently.

I shot up, "Really you have other dimensions." I paused, "Wait how in the glob DO YOU have other dimensions?"

He simply smiled, still not opening his eyes and said, "Ahhhh, it is great being the Vampire King. It is one of those perks, you know? Unlike those magic dopes in Wizard City I am able to do advance forms of magic. I can make different dimensions or worlds while molding them to my liking. I guess you can call it a simulation, but I use them for battle training."

"Oh My Glob Marshall, you have to let me see them that would be so cool."

"Why should I?" he asked finally opening his eyes.

"Well, because I am Fionna, and I am awesome and what else do you need?" I said huffing.

He chuckled, "Well, what do I get out of this?"

"Waahhatt do you want?" I stuttered not quite sure what was coming next.

"Hmmm" He landed on his feet and laid his guitar against the wall. "I have 4 different dimensions, I will take you to one each day at 6:00 am sharp. In return, when we get back I want to ask you 3 questions and if you like, you can ask me 3 questions as well. You must go to each dimension and all questions must be answered truthfully no exception. Do we have a deal?"

"This was a weird request," I thought. I looked over to Marshall to see an evil grin plastered on his face. I felt like I was making a deal with the devil for my soul, but I was so excited that I could care less about answering some stupid questions. I was ready for new adventures; new techniques and it would be fun spending time with Marshall.

"Sure," I finally responded. "When do we start?"

"We start tomorrow, so you might want to hop on home and get some sleep. It is going to be a long day," he said brushing his hands through his hair.

"Thank you Marshy, I will see you tomorrow," I screamed and took off running to the tree house.


	2. Chapter 2: A Thief in the Night

**Chapter 2: A Thief in the Night**

**Marshall's POV**

I could not help but smile seeing how excited she was. I floated over to the door and watched her run until she was completely out of sight. My smile disappeared when I looked over in my river. "What the fuck, where did that goblin's head come from?" Just as soon as I the words escaped my mouth the culprit's name popped into my head, "Fionna…" All I could do was laugh, that girl was always doing things like this, but I guess it's only fair because I prank her like a bazillion times more" I chucked to myself. I started thinking back to what tomorrow would hold, "If all I needed to do was bring up those dimensions to spend a little alone time with my FiFi, I would have done it a long time ago." I couldn't help but fantasize about us hanging together, "No Cake and no Gumball, just me and my bunny."

"Oh Shit," I yelled snapping me out of my trance.

"I have not been to those dimensions in decades I have no fucking idea how to get there anymore. Where did I put those spell books." I shot upstairs and ran straight for the closet. I threw everything thing out that was in my way.

"Stupid broom, get out the way" I yelled.

"Let's see coats, clothes, shoes, music books, but no spell books." I looked through the closet trying to ponder where I could have hid them.

"Why the hell do I even own a fur coat?" I said out loud, getting easily distracted. I then hovered over the bed trying to figure out the last time I actually used those spells. As I laid back I thought, "The last time I remember using them was at the tree house."

"Awww man, why the tree house?" I sighed shaking my head

I did not want Fionna to know that I did not exactly remember how to enter my own worlds. That would make me look stupid. How do you invite someone somewhere you cannot even access? "I could just sneak in", I pondered, but Cake said she would scratch my eyes out if I snuck in again. I continued to weigh my options and felt that sneaking in was the less of two evils so it looked like I would be making an unscheduled visit to my old pals Fionna and Cake.

**Marshall's POV**

It was around midnight as I made my way to the tree house. I felt this to be the perfect time because hopefully everyone would be asleep by now. Chills ran down my back as I thought of what Cake would do if she caught me snooping through the tree house. I quickly made my way there and flew to their bedroom window. I looked in; both Fionna and Cake were asleep. I let out a sigh of relief as I slowly opened the window. I floated in the pitch black room and thanked glob that I had superior vision. I worked my way down to the living room slowly, making sure not to make any sudden moves. When I was safely downstairs I walked over to the picture with the "M" marking behind it. I moved the picture, placed my hand over top of the "M" and whispered "Vampires Rule." Nothing happened. "Damn, did I forget my code words?" I pondered for just a second before it came back to me "Sexy Beast," I said with a cocky grin. The "M" vanished and revealed a small opening and there were my spell books. I was excited; I grabbed them and started floating towards the ladder when I heard, "What are you doing here Marshall Lee?" The voice startled me and I looked around to see BMO walking up to me.

I kneeled down to BMO and said "Be quiet BMO, I don't want to wake anyone up. I forgot something that I left here a long time ago and I needed to pick them up. Please do not say anything to Cake or Fionna. PLEASE!"

BMO smiled, "My lips are sealed. I am no snitch."

I smiled back, "Thanks BMO, I owe you one." I turned around with the books in my hand and crept up the ladder. I peeked to see if anyone was moving but it was still quiet. I floated up and headed to the window, but before I could I heard Fionna talking in her sleep.

"Oh my glob you're the best" she mumbled. I sat there in the window seal briefly to see if by chance she would say anything else.

"I looove beeeiinng wiiiithhhhh yooou." She slurred.

I smiled while licking my lips. "It looks like I had my first question for tomorrow." With that I leaped out the window and bolted home. I finally reached my house and walked through the door. I threw all the books on the couch except for one, I looked over it and said; "Yes I think this is the one we will visit tomorrow." I laid the book on the counter and floated to my room. I threw off my pants, shoes and shirt and was left with nothing but my socks and underwear. I stretched letting out a big yawn and in one fluent motion landed face down on my bed. "It felt so soft," I thought. I usually float over top of it, but I think this time I will actually sleep in my bed tonight. I shut my eyes thinking, "I can't wait until tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

**Chapter 3: The First Day**

**Fionna's POV**

I jumped up at 5:00 am excited for my first dimension. I looked over to see Cake still sleeping so I quietly ran into the bathroom, turned on the shower and threw off my pajamas. When the water was warm I jumped in and let the water splash on my delicate body, then turned around to let it run down my golden locks. I picked up my watermelon flavored shampoo and worked it through my tangled locks. I finished that and turned to my vanilla body wash. Grabbing my sponge I started to wash my shoulders then I just stood there letting the water cascade down my body. I took it all in and enjoyed the sound of the drops pitter patter off my skin. I finally turned off the water, reached for my towel and stepped out the tub. I quickly dried my body and then went to my hair. Stepping out of the bathroom I walked over to my dresser. "What should I wear?" I thought. I picked out a black tee shirt that Marshall gave me. The shirt had a pair of vampire fangs with a drop of blood dripping off of them and underneath it said "Sux it". I snickered every time I pulled it out. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and picked up my black flats from under my bed. I quickly got dressed and ran towards the stairs; I stopped when I realized I had forgotten my hat. "Opps", I smiled as I ran back over to the dresser. I shoved my hair into my hat and ran down the ladder.

"What time is it BMO?" I yelled, running to the kitchen to pick up a banana.

"It is 5:30 Fionna." He said.

"Great I have plenty of time." I quickly ate the banana, grabbed my backpack and sword then ran out the door.

"Bye BMO, I yelled. "Tell Cake I went out with Marshall and I will be back tonight"

"Okay, Have fun" He said as I ran out of sight.

I arrived at Marshall's house in 10 minutes flat. I knocked on the door with excitement flowing through me. I got no answer. I knocked even harder this time. I then looked up and remembered the bats. "Hmmm, maybe I should be a little quieter" I thought. Just then an almost naked Marshall Lee opened the door. All he had on were his boxers and some socks. I could not help but notice his tone chest and his sculpted six pack. His body was slim but defined and I could not help but stare with my mouth open wide.

"Hey FiFi, see something you like?" He said smirking while raising his eyebrow. He then took his hand and waved it over his body as if he was presenting himself to me.

I blushed so hard I knew I had to look like a tomato. "No, I just cannot believe you would answer the door with no clothes on and don't call me FiFi." I said trying to look away.

"Hmmm, if I remember correctly I said 6:00 am sharp. It looks to me like it is 5:45." He said in a sarcastic tone.

I smiled what else could I do but say, "Your right, I am sorry. Can I come in?"

He floated to the side allowing me to enter and I sat on the couch.

"Sit tight, let me go throw some clothes on and we can start our little adventure. Hey, I see you are wearing the shirt I gave you. It looks good on you." He smiled and floated up to his bedroom.

Just when I thought he was gone he ducked his head back down the hole and said, "But I can always stay like this if you want." His voice was sultry and smooth.

"Umm…uhh…no please put some clothes on."

He went back up and yelled down, "Your loss."

I let out a breathy sigh, "He was so sexy" was the only thing running through my mind. It would actually be nice to see him walk around in just his…"I slapped myself. "Get yourself together" I thought. "He is you BFF and that is it, no matter how vampirly delicious he looked." I giggled but got my head ready for the task at hand.

**Marshall's POV**

I floated into my room and couldn't help but smile. "Her face was so red, and she looked so tasty." I thought.

I floated over to the closet and found a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and threw them on. I then floated over to my dresser to pick out a shirt. I shuffled through and found my red and black button up. I put it on and buttoned each button one by one. As I did that I thought back to the moment when I opened the door and surprised Fionna. Her expression was so cute and innocent. I had to laugh to myself. "She is so adorable when she is embarrassed." After my shirt was buttoned I drifted into the bathroom and started brushing my teeth. I looked in the mirror only to see my toothbrush moving up and down. "Why do I even have a mirror" I thought getting irritated. "Well that's enough for oral hygiene," I put the tooth brush down and clapped my hands together, "Now on to a fun filled day with my hippity hop."

I floated downstairs to see Fionna unmoved from her spot on the couch.

"Are you ready?" I asked

"As ready as I'll ever be" Fionna shouted as she jumped up from the couch.

"Okay" I went over to the spell book on the counter. I opened it to the page marked "Opening the Portal" I looked it over, closed my eyes and slowly recited the incantation very faintly. When I opened my eyes a black and purple vortex stood before me. I looked over to Fionna, her face wide eyed with excitement.

I opened my mouth, "Okay, so before we go in this world I should warn…" Before I was able to get the rest out she took off running for the portal. I reached my hand out for her but she was already gone. I shook my head. "Oh well, I guess she will find out the hard way" I chucked. I grabbed my axe bass off the wall and slowly floated through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4: Aqua Mundi

**Fionna's POV**

I jumped through the portal and when I opened my eyes all I could do was scream at the top of my lungs, I looked around to see myself surrounded by nothing but ocean. I screamed and flailed my appendages unable to wrap my head around the terror electrifying my body. A few seconds later Marshall came and plopped in the water next to me, I yelled even louder.

"MARSHALL HELP ME! Damn it…Oh My Fucking Glob…The Water… I can't… I am going to die… Help me…I feel the…I'm going to…" with those final words everything went black.

I woke up on a small island with three weird looking trees with huge brown fruits hanging from them. I looked up to see Marshall was by my side with the sun shining past him almost giving him an angelic appearance. I smiled and asked, "What happened?"

"I was trying to tell you before you went through the portal that this dimension is 97% ocean water, but you jumped in before I could utter a word. When I arrived you started panicking and then you passed out."

I turned red and felt silly for not waiting for him to talk, "I am sorry I was just so excited."

He gave a reassuring smile, "I know, it is fine but I still have to explain some junk to you." I nodded. He continued, "First, like I said even though these are different dimensions, they are like simulations. You cannot be hurt per say. When you fight you can feel the attacks but when you leave here it will be as if nothing happened. If you die while in the dimension it will shut down, booting you out unharmed, but you will be put into a trance-like coma for 12 hours, so be careful. This one is called Aqua Mundi, it means Water World in Latin. I am sorry, but all magic is done in Latin. It's a very ancient language that very few can understand and even less knows of its existence. That being said, all my dimensions have Latin names so I will tell you their English translations as we visit them. As I mentioned this one is mostly water so what we will be fighting are dragon-like water creatures. There will also be minor dangers like the star fish, the eels and some other random fish. You can breathe under the water but you will have to swim and dive just as if you were really in the ocean. This will help you train for underwater battles. Please don't be afraid, I am right here to help you kick butt." He smiled as he stood up and put his hand out to help me up out the sand."

Reached my hand out to his I quickly stood to my feet.

"How are you able to be in the sunlight? I asked in awe that his skin was not burning.

"Well since I made it, I created conditions which would allow me to be in the sun without it burning me. In here I can feel like I was when I was human and enjoy the warm sunshine." He smiled basking in the warm glow of the sunlight.

I smiled but then that quickly disappeared when I realized which dimension we were in. "Why did we have to come here first?" I asked holding back tears.

Marshall sighed, "Because I know that the ocean is your biggest fear. I really want you to overcome it. I was hoping one day we could go to the beach and we could truly have fun without you freaking out."

He had a glint of happiness in his eyes. I could tell that this subject meant a lot to him. "It would be nice to actually enjoy the beach." I thought.

Sighing, I reluctantly said, "Okay I will try."

"That's all I ask," he smiled and pulled me in to his warm chest. I did not hug back at first as a thousand thoughts ran through my mind. I finally let them all melt away as I wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed the embrace.

He released me from our warm hug and moved his hands to my shoulders, then asked "So do you have your weapon?"

"Yes," I finally spoke.

"Well let's go. Remember what I said and if you feel you need a break or you are ready to go home we can come back to this island to rest or to head back to Aaa. I shook my head and before I knew it we were staring face to face with my greatest fear. I gave a deep breath and walked closer to the edge of the island.

Marshall took off running and cannon balled into the water. I smiled as he played around like a little kid. That's one of the things I loved about Marshall, he always knew how to have fun even in the midst of danger. I started to breath harder, in, out, in, out. With every breath I walked closer and closer until I felt the cold water trickle across my feet. Warm tears welled up in my eyes and slowly fell down my face as I continued walking. My blood ran cold as the water brushed past my knees. I clinched my fist tight as the water then brushed up against my knuckles. I felt my heart skip beats by the time it reached my hip. I hesitantly opened my eyes only to see Marshall smiling, placing his hand out for mine. I couldn't help but smile as I put my hand out to reach for his. As we touched all the fear melted, all the inhibition faded away, at the second there was only Marshall and I. By the time my eyes left his gaze the water was at my neck. I could not believe I did it. I was actually swimming in the ocean. I felt free…

**Marshall's POV**

She finally came completely in. She didn't scream, she stopped crying and she had a look of peace across her face. I could not have been more pleased. If nothing else happened after this moment I would be content. "Well maybe a few other things could happen," as the dirty thoughts flew around me head. She looked over and smiled at me; I could not help but clear my mind and smile back. "Are you ready to dive?" She smiled and nodded her head. With that we dove under the water. I looked down and was amazed by the beautiful water world below me. Schools of brilliantly colored fish swam by in unison forming rainbows as they floated by. I swam down further and saw multi colored algae dancing against the currant. Beds of brightly painted coral lined the ocean floor housing many types of aquatic life. It held everything from crabs to lobsters and some of the most breath taking fish I could ever imagine (well that I did imagine). Beautiful fish swam past my head and their tails tickled my ears, while neon glowing seaweed danced side to side on the ocean's floor. As we continued swimming I noticed an old decaying pirate ship lying against some large rocks as a tome to the lost pirates of old (well that's what I wanted to believe anyway). I looked back at Fionna as she looked back and forth, side to side in utter awe and amazement.

"SO, what do you think?" I asked, even my work surprised me. It has definitely been a long time since I have been here.

"Marshall, it's fantastic. I could never do something like this in Aaa. It is so beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank you, it took months to construct. I am glad it is getting used again"

"So where are all the monsters?" She asked still looking around absorbing her surroundings.

"Well, if I remember correctly we should be coming up to a cave soon. That is where I put all the bad stuff. That way when I did not want to battle I could still enjoy the ocean scene."

"Well let's look for that cave." She said enthusiastically

My mind started to wonder. I could not believe that just this morning, actually less than two hours ago Fionna was deathly afraid of the ocean. She has come such a long way in such a short amount of time. I was so proud of my FiFi. She was amazing. As the thoughts bounced through my head I saw a rather large cave come into view.

"Hey Fi, we are here." I stopped and look back at her. "Are you ready?" I said my voice becoming stern.

She smiled and said, "Yeah lets kick some dragon serpent butt."

I smiled as we worked our way to large opening of the cave.

**Fionna's POV**

We swam in making sure to keep our eyes open, I was not sure what to expect. Just then I heard a scream that made my skin crawl and immediately turned my sights to the location where the demonic sound was coming from. Marshall swam ahead of me knowing where I was headed. He turned around and mouth the words "Stay alert, keep quiet and be careful." I nodded as we swam closer to the aggravated screeches. As we swam forward I saw two creatures the first creature was a dark green hue. It was about 20 feet long with a long head resembling a snake. It had huge grotesque arms with razor like talons. Its tail was long, scaly and it wrapped around into a curl. Its serpents tongue hid behind rows of sharp jagged teeth.

The second monster was a little bigger than the first spanning about 25 feet. It was a red hue and its head resembled that of a dragon. It had a long snout with large slimy nostrils and two golden horns protruding out of its temples. Like the first monster its hands had long talons and it had a long tail that curled at the end. However instead of it having rows of sharp teeth it had two very long fangs that resembled that of a vampire. "Yup Marshall created this world," I thought to myself. We continued working our way to them until Marshall stopped behind a large rock.

He signaled me to come over. He said, "Look, I don't see them yet but I need to tell you about the minor creatures. The orange fish have teeth like knives so beware their fangs. The star fish points are razor sharp so watch out when they come flying at you. They can be quite painful, deadly even. The eels are electric so if at all possible avoid getting close to them."

The green serpent has sonic sound so stay away from its mouth" I nodded.

Marshall smiled and started rubbing his arm, "So the red beast can sorta kinda breathe fire." I looked at him in amazement, "But we are underwater" I sulked. He just smiled again and said "Yeah in my dimension fire can exist underwater." He chucked while rubbing the back of his head. "So with all this information, I say we kick some tail."

We both charged in weapons blazing.


	5. Chapter 5: Underwater Battle

**Chapter 5: Underwater Battle**

**Fionna's POV**

As I swam to avoid the water serpent's horrible screech, I barely dodged the rush of amber and rose flames that shot past me. The edges of my golden locks were singed as well as the bottom of my shoes. My fear was overcome by anger and with this anger I had to act, and fast. I finally caught up to Marshall as he had the same look of determination to prolong his life as did I. With just a glance and a collective nod, we pulled out our weapons to prepare for a battle similar to David and Goliath.

Marshall shot forward as if he exploded out of a cannon preparing, his stance for a throw down. Streams of minuet bubbles followed the sway of his arm as Marshall arched his back and raised his axe bass behind his head to throw the first blow. All time seemed to have slowed as Marshall floated above the sea serpent ready to release the energy from which he held. As rage was sprawled on his face with an agape mouth, the sea serpent unhinge is jaw ready to engulf a well anticipated meal. The snake unfortunately reacted first and it swallowed him whole. I screamed unable to hear my own screams, above the booming sound of Marshall's bass guitar. The vibration of the low cord ripped through the sea serpent and a second cord shook us both as the melody rocked me down to my bones. Finally a combination of both notes was followed by Marshall bursting through the throat of the creature, his eyes blaring blood red.

Not thinking about anything but the safety of Marshall, I came closer almost forgetting the dragon that almost took me out moments ago. Just as I felt Marshall's finger tips connect to mine, I was yanked back with an aggressive force. When the dragon stopped pulling me towards it, the grip from its massive tail squeezed me tight. My shoulders were coming close together and my organs felt like they were grinding between my bones. Just when I thought my eyes were going to bulge out of my head my body went limp as Marshall came to my rescue. His axe bass had cut through the three loops of the dragon's tail. The dragons head flung backwards from the pain of his tail being cut off. Marshall swam to the side of the dragon to finish off the job. He sliced through the base of the tale with his axe like a heated knife through butter. Marshall crisscrossed his bass through the torso of the massive beast. With one final motion he grabbed the back of the dragons head with his axe against the creatures neck, swam around in a complete circle decapitating the behemoth.

Just as the head toppled over to the side, the green sea serpent charged towards Marshall. Not having enough time to prepare he was knocked out by the prowling creature. I thought Marshall had taken him out when he burst through his throat. When the creature set its sight on me I noticed his neck started to slowly regenerate, but not without an unpleasant surprise.

Orange clown fish with jagged blueberry colored stripes escaped from the creature's neck. The sea serpent was wounded and its minions would be the distraction for it to heal. I prepared my stance for battle against the fleet of creatures. Five orange fish charged toward me and I unleased the deadly might on the first two; making sushi out of them. Two of them went for my feet trying to bite through my shoes to feast on my flesh. I swung my sword swiftly from right to left slicing the two in half. The teeth of the two fish unclenched from my feet as their heads drifted to side into oblivion. The final fish went straight for the tip of my sword clinging on. I pulled my sword towards me bring me face to face with the formidable foe and with one swift move I pushed the fishes body completely down skewering it and in one quick motion I used my foot to kick the dead fish off my blade.

I worried about Marshall as he was complete out of my sight by now, but I did not have time to look for him as I noticed the star fish whizzing past me. As they flew by one cut my cheek while another grazed my upper arm as they caught me off guard. "Not again" I said to myself. I rushed towards the other star fish zooming towards me and they clashed against my sword float in the darkness. The brigade of creatures left me with cuts throughout my body tearing at my shirt, shorts and locks. Adrenaline surged through my veins as the swings, kicks and punches got me through the swarm of star fish.

Nicks and cuts riddled my body as I barely survived the star fish that plagued me. I felt a tug at my right ankle, my left wrist and then my waist. Slivering sliding eels had grabbed ahold of me. I cut through the eel on my waist and then the one on my ankle. As I swung my sword to attack the other one I felt an electrical jolt through my body. Every movement deliberate as it took all of my might to cut this electrical over grown worm off before it was allowed to finish me off. I pushed my sword in its body but it was not enough to kill him. I summoned up enough strength to push all the way through almost cutting my own wrist. I felt myself losing this battle; losing myself. The adrenaline started to wear off so did my fight to survive.

As I wearily tried to prepare for another swarm of eels, fish and starfish, I felt warmth rise from beneath me. It was a familiar rumbling which seemed to have shaken the first row of creatures. The vibrations became louder and more of these "things" began to die off drifting down to the sea floor. I saw this light appear from below me. A royal blue glow radiated to me then pasted me which seemed to ascended to the heavens, taking the wave of creatures out before they took the last of me. I saw a familiar silhouette swimming from beneath me that brought an enormous grin to my face. Marshall swam right next to me and said, "You know I couldn't leave my bunny hanging." Marshall himself was banged and bruised like myself yet his will to survive was stronger than his will to give up. Before we could be assured that everything was alright, he realized the sea serpent had completely regenerated to its former self.

Marshall looked at me and said "Let's finish this jerk off." I nodded in agreement as we both simultaneously charged towards the sea serpent that almost destroyed us both. I swung at an angle through its throat while Marshall rolled to attack his torso; mincing the demons underbelly. With its last attempt at attacking us the snake exposed it teeth as it had done once before once again unhinging it jaws. I swung at the creature and completely separated the top half of the jaw from the bottom half. This too drifted below us like the creatures it bore out just moments ago. As we watched its body finally drift away we looked to one another feeling both exhausted and accomplished.


	6. Chapter 6: Digging Deep

**Chapter 6: Digging Deep**

**Marshall POV**

After such an epic battle we were both tired as we swam back to the island. We drew closer to the surface emerging from the water, breathing in the fresh air and I enjoyed the warmth radiating from the sun. I looked over to Fionna who was faintly smiling.

"So, how was it?" I asked smiling

"It was Algerbraic, Marshall. That battle was so intense. I thought for sure we were done for. You really did put a lot of work in this dimension."

We both walked on to the island trying to dry off and nurse our wounds. "Are you ready to go back home?" Fionna nodded. I closed my eyes and performed the same chant from before and as before the portal opened up. I looked over to Fiona ,"Ladies first" I said with a sweet grin. She walked over and lightly punched me in my arm, "Thank you Marshy" She smiled softly and stepped into the portal. I walked in right behind her.

We landed back into my living room and let out a sigh of relief. Our clothes were back in tact and completely dry. Fionna looked down in disbelief. Marshall it is like nothing happened. I walked over to her and lightly knocked on her forehead. "Hello, Aaa to Fionna, remember that was the first thing I told you when we got there." Fionna looked at me blushing then we both fell out laughing.

After we gained our composure I stepped into the kitchen, "Do you want something to eat? I can make spaghetti?"

Fionna leaped in the air, "Yes please I am starving."

I went in the kitchen and started boiling the water for the noodles. After placing a second pot on the stove I grabbed some tomatoes out the fridge to make my special sauce. I looked up in the cabinet and pulled out my oregano, rosemary, pepper and thymes. I quickly worked my magic and emerged out the kitchen with two plates of spaghetti. I placed it on my small dining room table. Before I could lay the plates down Fionna rushed over to the table and grabbed her fork. I giggled, "Someone's hungry." "Shut up, I have been fighting for hours and all I had was a banana." I sat the plate in front of her and watched her plunge into her food. I sat there smiling slowly eating my spaghetti. After we ate the real adventure would start.

**Fionna's POV**

I scarfed down the spaghetti. I did not know that Marshall was such a good cook; hopefully he will cook again tomorrow.

We both sat at the table talking about the battle and how amazing that first dimension was. It was a ton of fun, however it was getting pretty late so I was getting up to get ready to leave to prepare for tomorrow's adventure when Marshall looked at me and said "Did you forget about our agreement? Oh shoot, I forgot. Sure Marshall, 3 questions let's go." I said sitting back down in front of the dining room table.

He smiled "Okay, tell me my dear what did you dream about last night?"

I was taken aback by his question. My face instantly turned red. I didn't know how to answer this.

"What's wrong Fionna you look a little...flushed." He said with a sinister smirk.

"Well I dreamed that we were back at the tree house watching heat signature and well…" I stopped and looked down. "Well you were sorta kinda feeling all over my body. We were kissing and junk. It felt good. You made me feel weird, but in a good way. I think we almost made it to tier 15, but I woke up" I looked away blushing afraid of what was coming next.

"You know bunny, I can help make your dream a reality." He said giving me a seductive wink.

I almost melted at the jester but I had to keep cool. "Shut up Marshall, it was just a dream."

Still smiling he said, "Well it's your turn I guess, do you have a question for me?"

The blush rushed across my face and I thought a bit before I parted my lips, "Where did you learn to cook like that?"

He sat up in his chair, looking towards the floor, "Well before the Mushroom Wars I lived with my dad. He enjoyed cooking and it was always a special time for us. We would cook together and he would show me his different techniques. So now even though I ummm don't really need to eat. It feels good to cook it reminds me of him," A faint smile washed over his face before looking back up at me.

I smiled, "Okay dude it's your turn."

He got up from the dining room table, walked over to the couch and started to float, "Hmm… So what is your favorite flower?"

I looked at him weird, but hey a question is a question, "Umm I would have to say carnations. They are simple flowers with a great beauty."

He looked down at me as I walked slowly to the couch and sat down, "Good choice" he mumbled lightly. "I guess you are up next bunny…"

I have always had so many questions about Marshall. Even though we have been friends for years it always seems like there are so many gaps to his life story. This would be a perfect opportunity for me to get to know him better. I just hope I do not hit any nerves. I looked up to see him staring at me waiting for his question. "Oh sorry, uh, what was life like when you were with the Ice Queen, I mean Samantha."

"Wow Fi, you sure are bringing out the big guns tonight aren't you" he smirked. "Well life with Sam was good. My father passed during the Mushroom wars and my mom was busy running the Nightosphere so I was sorta lost in the world. When Sam came along everything seemed right, like my life could be normal again but that damn tiara got in the way. She wore it to protect us. I was sick and we were attacked by mutants. She put the tiara on and after that she was never the same. Yeah we were safe but at what cost; I had lost her forever. To this day, 1000 years later, she still does not remember me or anything about our past. She stops by every once in a while when she wants to have jam sessions but aside from that we do not talk anymore. It's sad, I considered her to be one of the closest people to me and now we are not even acquaintances. Hmm… funny how life works out that way, huh?" Marshall looked over to me with a glazed look. He then looked up in deep thought; I actually regret asking him now. Maybe my last questions should be a little less prying.

I looked up and said "Sorry Marshall, I shouldn't have…"

"It's fine dear, sometimes it is good to remember the past, how will one ever properly sculpt their future without their past" He smiled warmly.

When did Marshall get so philosophical and kind? I have truly seen a different side to him today, a side that I would like to see more of. I wonder if… no we are just friends.

I looked up to him, "So it looks like it's your turn buddy."

"So Fionna the human…" He joked trying to lighten the mood, "What would you say your favorite time of day would be?"

I looked up "Marshall these sure are weird questions."

He shrugged, "Maybe, but they are what I want to know. It can't hurt learning more about your best friend, can it?" He looked down at me.

"No it's fine , we have been friends for a long time we should know these things, but to answer your question I would have to say that time of day right before night. You know when the sun is almost set leaving just a glimmer of light left over the world. Like the universe just dimmed the lights down to prepare you for the beauty that night has to offer." I calmed at the thought.

Marshall floated down and landed on the couch. "You know what bunny that is my favorite time of day too. Well one more question before we call it a night."

I thought hard not to make this question too deep, "So Marshall of all the gifts I have given you over the years what would you say is your favorite?"

He had to ponder for a minute but then his face perked up like he had a "eureka" moment, "Well if I had to pick just one, I would say the journal with the bats and guitars on it. I don't use it as a diary, but I do use it to write down all my song lyrics which are almost like my deep personal feels." He blushed rubbing the back of his head.

It was cute seeing him be so vulnerable. He had done so much for me today. I don't know how we could top today's adventure but I guess I would have to see tomorrow. I walked over to Marshall and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you for everything. I truly appreciate all that you have done for me. I cannot wait until tomorrow." I whispered in his ear. With that I stood up, walked out the door and ran towards home waving behind me.

**Marshall's POV**

I walked over to door and waved until she was once again out of sight. I still felt her warm arms wrapped around my neck, even though she was long gone, it felt good. I smelled around me still catching a whiff her watermelon shampoo. I had a great time, first her getting over her fear of the ocean and then finally feeling confident enough to ask me personal questions and how about that dream. "My little bunny does have a naughty side," I thought to myself. Things seem to be moving along very well, with each question getting me closer to my goal. Well I have some extensive work to do tonight so before I get started let me look and see where we will visit tomorrow. "Hmmmm" I pondered, this one will be perfect. I took the book and placed it on the counter. Well time is of the essence let me get to work. I only have 3 days left.

A/N: I know that the Ice Queen's name is Simone but when I was writing I felt like Samantha was a better fit for my story. I have always loved the name Samantha and felt that Marshall Lee would give her the nickname Sam. I wanted to show a softer side to Marshall and this little detail just seemed cute to me. It's all just a bunch of crazy ideas flying through my head, but I appreciate all thoughts and comments it helps make me a better writer.

With all that being said, I hope everyone likes the story thus far. Keep reading and if you have a chance please review. Thanks a bunch...


	7. Chapter 7: The Second Day

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter. I am so excited to have over 150 views. If you have a chance please review. Thanks. Enjoy**

**I do not own Adventure Time. **

**Chapter 7: The Second Day**

**Fionna POV**

It was 5:45am as I walked to Marshall's house. I was going to make sure to be there at 6:00, I did not want another mishap like yesterday. As I walked I thought back to yesterday. I wonder why Marshall asked me all those weird questions. Marshall is a perv, I would have thought that he would asked if I was a virgin or something off the wall like that. Hmm, that one question about my dream was really weird though. It was almost as if he knew I was dreaming about him. I know one question I will be asking tonight. I trotted on and finally reached Marshall's house. "It should be roughly around 6:00am" I thought, so I knocked on the door. Less than a minute after I knocked he opened the door. He had on loose fitting black sweat pants and a red tee shirt with a brown owl on the front with the phrase "How many licks til you get to my center." I giggled, "The time before the mushroom wars must have been a lot of fun." He had on a pair of red converses and his hair was all over his head, but that was Marshall.

"Hey bunny, ready for a fun filled day with yours truly?" He smiled and gave me a seductive wink.

I blushed and replied, "Sure Marshy, whatever." He smiled and moved to the side to let me in.

"So where are we off to today?"

"I am glad you asked me BEFORE you jumped into the portal" He gave me a devilish smile.

"Shut up and just tell me where we are going" I pretended to pout and cross my arms.

He came closer, hugged me and nuzzled his nose in my cheek. "Awww Fionna don't be mad at your Marshy Warshy."

I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. As he held me I inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries. "Mmm, so intoxicating," I thought to myself.

As I snapped out of it I pushed him off of me and simply said, "I hate that I cannot be mad at you."

He squished his cheeks between his hands and said, "Well I am just soooo lovable, you know." He said batting his long eyelashes.

I huffed, "Can we please get on with the next dimension. We can flirt when we get back."

"You promise?" Kissing his lips at me.

I looked at him with a stern look not needing to say a word.

"Fine… we are going to Ystorici which translates to Clouded Sky. This dimension is nothing but sky and clouds, thus its name. Here you will learn how to battle while flying. To be honest this one really will not help you improve your own skills since, well you cannot fly while here in Aaa but I am pretty sure it will be hella fun to fly."

My eyes were as big as saucers, "I will be able to fly… That is...I mean…just wow."

Marshall laughed and continued his briefing, "Well there are not too many things to worry about in this world. You are able to land on clouds if you need to make a stop, rest or come back home. This world is inhabited by half men half bird creatures. Their upper bodies are human while their lower halves are that of eagles. As in the other dimensions there are some smaller creatures to worry about like ravens and chickens. I cannot remember all the details."

"Wait…wait chickens don't fly." I looked over to him. "But in my world it does." We both said in unison. We laughed and he walked over to the counter with the next spell book. He closed his eyes and started his chant. Just then a sky blue and black portal opened up and he opened his eyes. Marshall grabbed his axe bass and went running in just as I had the day before. "Well here we go, I said leaping into the abyss.


	8. Chapter 8: Ystorici

**A/N: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Chapter 8: Ystorici**

**Marshall's POV**

I flew through and landed on a cloud. It was amazing. I know I fly all the time but I never get to fly up this high to see the cloud in all their glory. The sky was a pretty baby blue and was overcome by miles of soft fluffy white clouds. I saw the sun in the distance and couldn't help but smile. As I turned to get a better look at the world I saw Fionna fly through and land on the cloud right beside me. Her mouth was wide open and she was in compete disbelief of what she saw.

"Marshall it's marvelous. I don't have words to explain how…"

"Awesome I am, I know." I said cutting her off. "Grab my hand dear, it's time for your flying lesson."

She rolled he eyes but then blushed as she reached out to me.

We both jumped off the cloud, I held her up as we were suspended in midair. "Okay, concentrate Fionna. Flybies, flying newbie, need to clear their mind and imagine that they are flying. Unfortunately you have to flap your arms to start off until you can completely imagine yourself flying.

I let her go as she flapped around like a wounded duck. I laughed until tears poured down my face. I got myself together and tried to get her back on track, "No Fionna, you have to flap in strong, fluent strokes, like this." I went on showing her how she should start out, flapping as if I were a hawk. She then started to get the hang of it. "Okay, now concentrate on floating… imagine being weightless and being able to manipulate your body movements." She closed her eyes as she continued flapping her arms then stopped flapping and finally began floating.

"Oh my Fionna is a fast learner", I said with a big grin on my face.

She smiled back at me and started doing back flips in the air as she picked up speed she zoomed around me until she reached my back. She wrapped her hands around my neck and whispered in my ear seductively, "Wanna race?"

Her warm breathe on my ear sent chills down my spine. But as soon as the words race parted from her lips I was already darting through the sky. "No fair," I heard her yell from behind me. I looked back to see her coming towards me with the quickness.

I turned back around and continued to soar towards one of the larger clouds and landed upon as the victor of this race. She flew up to me and landed in my arm. "Looks like I won bunny. What's my prize?" I said with a smirk. Without warning her face was inches away from mine and our lips pressed together. The sensation sent waves of pleasure through my body. The passion of the kiss was almost overwhelming. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around her waist drawing her closer to my body. She tasted so good, my mind went wild. The intensity finally died down as Fionna pulled back with a cunning smile, "Congratulations Marshy" she said. I was dumbfounded, what just happened. I quickly shook it off and spat out one of my witty remarks, "We have to visit this place more often."

**Fionna's POV**

I looked over at Marshall his face was as red as a beet. I could not believe I did that. I kissed him. Why did I kiss him and why did it feel so good. I smiled at Marshall and said "So where are the monsters."

"If I remember correctly there is a large cloud castle somewhere around here. The beasts should be perched around there." He looked around, side to side then closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He turned completely around and said they are that way." Marshall darted off in the direction of the smell and I flew right behind him. We continued on until the enormous cloud castles appear over the horizon.

We slowed down and evaluated the situation. The 15 foot bird men were perched on the ledges of the castle. They were identical except that one had black feathers and the other had brown. Their wings spanned out 8 feet and I was amazed at how beautiful their feathers were. The tops looked like a human man but their skin was a little pinker then my own. They had long sharp talons and I knew right away to stay out of the way of their feet. I saw the ravens souring around the castle keeping a watchful eye for intruders. Then I saw those dumb ass chickens flying around the base of the castle. I grabbed the bridge of my nose and let out a chuckle. I still cannot believe he added chickens. I turned around to him and mouth out, "Chickens!? Really dude?" He just smiled and shrugged lifting his hands in the air. I shook my head and asked are you ready? "I am always ready bunny, let's slay some beast." With that we were off plunging head first into adventure.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle in the Heavens

**A/N: I do not own adventure time. So with that enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Battle in the Heavens**

**Fionna's POV**

Marshall dashed towards the castle axe in hand and before we knew it the annoyed screeches of the ravens were heard ripping through the sky. The ravens darted towards us like arrows and I felt their feathers brush my arm as they flew by. They circled around about to dive bomb in again, but this time I was ready. With my sword in hand, I rushed towards them with immense speed and grace. As I charged I swung my sword right to left and in an instance I was surround by an explosion of black feathers dancing around my head and the bird's lifeless body's plummeted to the clouds. I looked over to Marshall who gave a congratulatory smile. Aggravated the two birdmen left their perch and came right for him. He charged in axe cocked to the side and gave one clean swing slashing the black bird across its neck. It let out a horrific yelp before retaliating back, cutting Marshall with its razor sharp wings. The brown bird then joined in, grabbing Marshall's shoulders with its talon digging deep into his pale flesh, while the black creature continued with its barge of cuts all over his body. Marshall yelled in agony and as I tried to come to his aid I was stopped by 2 lone chickens.

I must admit the thought of the chickens trying to stop me made me chuckle I flew past them not taking them seriously. That was a mistake… Before I was able to get past; the cute little chicken grew to 6 foot behemoths. Their beaks grew razor sharp fangs and green ooze dripped from their mouths. Their eyes turned completely black and they let out a screech that made my ears ache. I got over my shock and took off flying, narrowly escaping their bites. I tried to think of what to do next; the chickens were right behind but luckily they could not keep up with my speed. I looked at the birdmen still thrashing Marshall and had an idea. "They might be stronger but I bet they are still just as dumb," I thought to myself. I flew over to the birdmen as fast as I could, heading straight to the chest of the black one, with the two chickens still following close behind. Just as I was about to ram right into the bird I bee lined to the right, while the two chickens ran head on into their bird master. They all hurdled down to a nearby cloud and this was Marshall's chance to escape.

**Marshall's POV**

"That Fionna was a master of her craft." I thought with a smile. As soon as the chickens hit the black birdman I lifted my arm holding tight to my battle axe, swung it above my head and sliced off the foul beast's talons. Pain filled screams rang out as blood dropped down on my head and the now badly wounded bird tried to retreat. "It's not that easy taking down the Vampire King." Just before the birdman was able to escape I landed on his back. I took my axe bass and swung it on my back. With my hands now free I reached around his neck while my feet were carefully positioned right above his wings. I let out a quick whistle as the creature looked back at me with fear in its eyes. A huge smiled crept across my face. "It is always good to see that glint of fear right before you finish off your opponent." With that I snapped the bird's neck. As its limp body plummeted down I leaped of its body grabbed my axe in my hand and looked for my next victim. My victory was short lived as one of the chickens came charging for me its teeth reaching for my neck. I threw the base up to my face as it chomped down on the neck of my guitar. I held it there trying to keep its dripping mouth away from my body. The paint was starting to fade around the nasty green ooze and I knew then I might have been in a bit of trouble. Its disgusting saliva ran down my bass and then on to my hand, which burned, making me lose my grip. My bass fell from my hand onto the cloud below. I grabbed the chicken by its shoulder trying to keep it from biting me. My grip started to falter when I saw a large blade stop right at my belly button, while the chicken looked down in disbelief that it had been impaled. The sword retracted back as the lifeless fowl fell down below like a fallen angel descending from heaven. My eyes were wide, when I saw my bunny sitting there smiling. "I hate chickens," She said as we both laughed. I flew down to recover my axe while the final chicken and birdman retreated to the castle. "Let's finish this," Fionna smirked. With that we went after our final two foes.

**Fionna's POV **

We soared with a new sense of purpose towards the castle. I was done playing and it was time to take them down. I rammed right into the chicken knocking him of the top of the castle. We both fell to the base, wrestling for dominance. The chicken finally landed on top of me biting into my shoulder, between its razor sharp teeth shredding my skin and the burning acid, I could not help but let out a horrific scream.

Marshall yelled "Fionna, are you okay?" I did not answer the pain was too intense. I saw him fly down in his demon form sinking his teeth into the neck of the chicken. He flew up, taking the chicken off of me allowing me scurry back. The poor fowl fluttered around screaming and flapping until Marshall violently shook the beast in its mouth snapping its neck. I shuttered a bit but was thankfully that Marshall was on my side. He finally sucked the blood from the chicken, tossing it to the side.

His eyes grew bright, "My Glob I have not had blood in such a long time, I forgot how good it made me feel." With his new found energy he dashed to the top of the castle where the last birdman was perched, pouncing on top of it. Before I was able to completely get up to my feet I saw a human head fall right in front of my feet. I let out an unexpected yelp and fell back on my butt. I looked up at Marshall, still in his demon form, as he let out a wild and loud howl. "I love it when he gets primal, it's just so damn sexy," I thought with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10: Digging Even Deeper

A/N: So this chapter has a little smut, not sure how good or bad it is but enjoy anyway.

I do no own Adventure Time...

**Chapter 10: Digging even deeper**

**Fionna's POV **

As I basked in the glow of our triumphant win. I carefully landed on the top of the cloud castle. From up here you can see miles around. The view was remarkable; I really did not want to leave. Marshall walked up behind me, changed back into his regular form and wrapped his hand around my waist nuzzling his nose into my neck. The sensation sent chills up my body, with that and the wonderful scenery I just did not have the heart to break away from his embrace so we sat there silent and unrestricted. He nibbled on my right ear and slowly moved his lips back to my neck I felt his serpents tongue trace the back of my neck moving this time to the left ear. My legs quivered at his touch

Finally Marshall whispered, "Are you ready to go bunny?"

"Not really, but I know that we have to go it has to be almost 7:00."

His cheek brushed against my neck as he moved his head up and down agreeing with me. With that he let me go, closed his eyes and started his chant. Like the last time the blue and black vortex opened in front of him. Grabbing my hand he walked in.

"What the heck is going on between Marshall and me? I feel so weird around him lately. I think I really like him. I have seen so much of him lately, his thoughtful side, his caring side, his seductive side. I don't know. I better keep quiet and see what happens we only have 2 more left." I thought walking through.

**Marshall's POV**

We walked through the portal together hand in hand, we both landed in my living room. I walked her over to the couch and looked into her eyes. I think I will make us dinner I am sure you will appreciate it. She looked up at me weird, "What are you cooking Marshall." I simply smiled and said baked chicken. Her eyes grew wide until she fell out on the couch laughing. I tried to hold back my laughter but with no avail, I too fell on the floor laughing holding on to my stomach feeling like I would bust a gut.

I got up from my fit of laughter and went on to complete my dinner. Even though I enjoyed cooking I really enjoyed having someone to eat it with, to talk with and to spend my quiet time with. Everything about Fionna was perfect from her luscious golden locks to her beautiful body even her quirky sense of humor made my heart flutter. Before I knew it dinner was done. I walked over to the dining room table and yelled "Dinner is served." Fionna sprinted for the table and set in position. In my snootiest accent I said, "Today we are having baked chicken, with sweet baby carrots, rice pilaf and a glass of white wine." We both had a fit of laughter as I laid the plates on the table. As before Fionna dug right in, "Oh my glob Marshall this is so good. I wish I could cook half as good as you." She said with her mouthful. I chuckled, "You know I can always teach you. We do not always have to go on adventures. We can always have a little down time." She looked up at me confused, but said "Sure Marshy, that would be great. Maybe then I could cook for you."

"It's a date," I said giving her a wink. She blushed and continued eating.

When we were done I placed the dishes in the kitchen and sat on the couch. I patted the cushion next to me directing Fionna to come have a seat. She sat down and I placed my arm around her shoulder, "So I went first last night, how about you start off our questions."

She looked over to me and said "So Marshy, care to tell me how you knew I was dreaming about you the night before?" Her eyes were staring me down looking to see if I would try to lie my way out of this but like I said we had to be truthful so I started talking. I blushed while combing my fingers through my hair, "Okay funny story, so when you left the first night I could not remember where I hid the books. I realized I left them at the tree house decades ago, when I use to live there with my ex. We use to spend a lot of time practicing magical spells but when we broke up I left the books there hidden behind the "M" carving thinking I would not need them again. Then out of nowhere you came to me saying you needed something to do and I found new meaning for my lost worlds. So around midnight I snuck in and retrieved my books. When I was leaving out the window I heard you talking in your sleep and I really couldn't leave until I heard some juicy details from this obvious erotic dream."

"You what?" She yelled at me. "What the hell Marshal? I cannot believe that you not only broke into my house but you listened to me talk in my sleep. That was a complete invasion of my privacy." She shot up looking away, she started towards the door.

She was mad. I could see the anger swell up in her face. None of my cute remarks would get me out of this. "I am so stupid," I thought, "I have to make this right." We have come so far and I am so close to my goal. I really like Fionna and I don't want her to slip away.

"Fi, I am really sorry. I just did not want to look silly for not having the spell books. I swear I wouldn't…" The next thing I knew tears were streaming down my face.

**Fionna's POV**

I looked back with my hand on the door knob, "Was Marshall Lee, the Vampire King… crying." I thought in disbelief. I've never seen him cry before. "Marshall, Marshall it is okay I forgive you." I walked back over to the couch and gave him a hug. "Why are you crying?" I asked with concern.

He looked over to me with those enchanting red eyes and said, "I don't want to disappoint you Fi. I never want you to be mad at me. It is my job, no my point in life to make you happy." A faint but warm smile spread across his face.

"Marshy I don't know what to say, I mean…" I faded off. As I turned my face away he grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles. "You don't have to say anything. Oh and Fionna…"

"Yes?" I answered.

"That was your second question." My mouth dropped and with that and avalanche of laughter fell over both of us. "So much for that sweet sappy moment," I thought.

I finally punched Marshall in his arm. "Go ahead asked me two questions." I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay, bunny. I know your favorite food is spaghetti, but what is your favorite drink? "

I thought for a minute, "You know all I really drink is water, except when I go to Wildberry Kingdom and I drink juice, but that wine you served with dinner was really good. I think I will say wine." I giggled.

"Okay second question, do you still have a crush on Prince Gumwad?"

I thought about it for a moment, letting the question knock around in my head for a moment, finally I opened my mouth "No not anymore. It was a cute crush about 3 years ago but I quickly got over that. We are just bros now." I blushed not quite sure why.

Marshall smirked, "Good he was never right for you anyways." He trailed off looking over in the kitchen.

"Right… Well I guess it is time for my last question." I said changing the subject.

"Tell me about your happiest moment as a human. Since I am the only human left you are the closest thing I'll ever have to knowing about… well human stuff."

Marshall smiled calmly, "Well I would have to say it was when I was 5, a few months before the Mushroom Wars started."

It was my birthday and my dad said he would have a big surprise for me when I woke up. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see the entire living room decorated with bright colored streamers and balloons. I ran to the dining room to find a strawberry birthday cake sitting in the middle of the table. Finally I walked over and found my dad sitting on the couch strumming a guitar with a big red bow on it. This wasn't my father's guitar so I ran over to him wide eyed asking if that guitar was mine. He of course handed it over to me saying, "Happy Birthday Marsh." He then lifted me up, kissed me on my forehead and walked us over to the dining room table. We sat down and had birthday cake for breakfast. Afterwards my dad picked up his guitar and he started teaching me the different cords and notes. I was so excited to be playing just like my daddy. After we finished our lesson he picked up my guitar, took out his pocket knife and stuck it into the base of the guitar. When he was done he handed it back to me, he had inscribed it for me. The inscription read, "To my little rocker, remember that people pass and melodies fade but love is something that will last a lifetime." With that I hugged my father and I ran outside with my guitar trying to practice as much as I could. I remember how the sun felt as I ran outside full of happiness and how awesome it felt to lay up against the willow tree and strum my very first guitar. My dad stood there in the door way smiling face full of pride. He walked over, sat right beside me and said "I love you son, I know you will go on to achieve great things. With that we both sat under the willow tree, in silence, soaking in all that had happened that day. "

He looked over to me tears flowing down, "And that Fionna was my happiest moment as a human."

I could not help but cry it made me wish I knew my human dad. I wonder if we would have had a great relationship like Marshall and his dad. All these emotions swelled up in my body and got caught in my throat. The hot tears burned my face as they fell in my lap; I lifted my knees to my head and sobbed softly. Marshall grabbed my chin and lifted up my face. "No, no, please no tears. That was my happiest moment. Smile that is what my father would have wanted," He said wiping his own tears away.

I let out a faint smile, tears still falling. Before I knew it Marshall moved in close and smashed his lips against mine. A surge of forbidden lust and euphoria took over my body as I reached around Marshall's neck. We kissed both fighting for dominance with Marshall being the victor. His hands moved to the back of my head as he pulled off my bunny hat and ran his long skinny fingers through my hair. I moved my hands up to his ebony locks, clenching on tight. I thought I should stop, we needed to stop but my body wanted Marshall. He laid me back on the couch, kissing me with even more passion as his hands moved slowly up my shirt massaging my chest. He moved under the bra and started playing with my breasts. It felt so good, "Was my dream really coming true?" As he continued fondling my chest his other hand moved towards my thigh slowly inching its way up. I inhaled as a wave of passion flew up my spine and made me feel something I have never felt before. He moved his hands to my already wet panties and started to rub my sweet spot. I gasped in ecstasy and surprise. He continued rubbing as I started to moan uncontrollably." What was this feeling and why am I just experiencing it," I thought to myself. With the same hand Marshall moved my underwear to the side and slid in a finger. I tensed up at the feeling, releasing from our kiss. I was not sure if I should stop or see where this would go. He pumped the finger in me slowly at first but then went at a more accelerated pace. I started to melt under him, my body not knowing what to do but scream out his name in satisfaction, "Marshall…Oh my glob you're the best." He smirked and said "I am feeling a sense of Deja vu." With that he stuck in another finger pumping them roughly while his thumb still massaged my sweet spot. I tried to wiggle away but Marshall took his hand from under my shirt and wrapped it around my waist. Still working me down below, he moved in close to me and started laying soft kisses down my neck slowly working his way to me chest. My mind was in overdrive, I was overwhelmed by the hundreds of sensations I was feeling all at this moment. With his serpents tongue he gently trailed his way from the tip of my chest to the top of my ear. I felt something build up inside of me; I felt I could not take anymore. Marshall must have seen this in my eyes as moved his lips over to my ear and said, "Cum for me bunny…" With those words my body jerked releasing all over his hands. Marshall sat up, placing his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. "Mmmm…taste like candy," he said with a seductive smile. I blushed, "I cannot believe that just happened, I can't believe it felt so good and I can't believe I wanted more…"

I sat up trying to fix my hair, shirt and skirt. My body was weak but I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing this.

With a sinister smirk he said, "I told you I could make your dream a reality, didn't I bunny?"

I looked over to Marshall wanting to go for round two, but instead took a deep breath and asked "Do you still want to continue with the questions?"

He moved over and kissed me on the cheek and said, "Of course I do, I want know all about MY bunny."

"My bunny?" I thought. I shrugged it off and said, "Okay well it's your turn."

He looked over at me, taking his finger and slowly moved up and down my legs. After moving the finger from the bottom to the very tip top of my thigh he looked up at me and said, "So, you heard mine. What was your favorite moment as a human?"

The feel of his cold finger warmed my entire body and took my mind over the edge once more. I had to calm down before things got to intense again, so I gave thought to Marshall's question.

I sat there not knowing what to say, "You know Marshall I do not have a favorite moment. Nothing special really happened that I think would qualify as being my favorite moment, but I can tell you one of my happiest."

He nodded, removing his hand from my thigh and floated above me preparing for my story.

"Well I was 13 years old and I was finally getting the hang of adventuring."

One afternoon I walked along the dark forest looking for an adventure. As I continued walking I came across this scary, dank looking cave. I peeked my head in and to my surprise there was a little cottage inside. I wondered to myself "Who would be crazy enough to live in this cave?" I cautiously walked over to the door and knocked. After no answer I knocked again. After not getting a response I figured the house was empty and I started to walk away. To my surprise I heard the door slowly creek open. All I heard was "Who the hell is it?" and immediately chills ran down my back. I tried to escape but before I could a tall teenage boy stood before me. All I could think was "Wow, he is handsome." He stared me up and down as he said, "You are pretty far from the forest little bunny. You better beware of what hides in the shadows." I asked his name, as he continued to look me up and down and said "Marshall Lee the Vampire King," I shuttered at the thought of a vampire lurking in the land of Aaa. I asked him, "Are you going to kill me?" he let out a huge laugh and said "As tasty as you look, I no longer drink blood." I looked him in his face and said "Oh well, since your friendly, do you want to be my friend?" He had a surprised look on his face and said "What makes you think I am friendly?" he said exposing his one fang. "Because you haven't tried to kill me yet and even if you did try you would have to surrender to Fionna the best adventurer in all of Aaa." He let out a boisterous laugh, "Fionna is it? You've got guts little lady, sure we can be friends. But for now get the hell out my cave you are disturbing my sleep." We both laughed and I ran out of the cave. The rest is history.

Marshall was still floating above the couch looking down at me. "Aww bunny who knew that we would still be friends after all that time and who knew that you would grow up to be such a beautiful young woman?"

I blushed, "And who knew that after all these years you would still be that sexy teenage vampire, that took my breath away."

"Bunny, it's late I think you should go on home to bed," Marshall said landing to his feet.

"Your right I will see you tomorrow Marshy. I cannot wait for number 3." I hugged him tight giving him a peck on the cheek. I did not really wanting to let go but I grabbed my hat from the couch and took off in the night as my mind raced back to all the events that took place today.

**Marshall's POV**

I closed the door right behind her, I could not bare to see her leave me. "After tonight's events I definitely need to hurry and get this done," I thought to myself. I love her so much and I think she has feelings for me too. Her moans still echoed in my head as my whole body started to tingle. It took all of my self-control to not go any further. I wanted her to have just a taste of how great I could make her feel and when she was ready to give herself to me I would be ready. I got my head together for the task at hand. I walked over to the remaining 2 spell books and looked through. "Oh damn it, this next one is the worst. I better get to work and try to get at least 1 hour of sleep." I sighed and threw the book onto the counter. "Well there is no rest for the weary and with that," I worked all through the night.


	11. Chapter 11: The Third Day

**Chapter 11: The Third Day**

**Fionna's POV**

The next morning I grudgingly walked into the shower not ready to fully wake up. I turned on the water and looked in the mirror. My hair was all over the place. I fiddled with it pushing it up on my face then placing it back like I was putting it in ponytail moving my head around looking at myself from different angles. The water finally warmed up so I dropped my hair and jumped into the shower. The warm water against my skin automatically woke me from my sleepy trance. I unconsciously washed my body and hair. My mind was completely engulfed with thoughts of Marshall. That kiss was so tantalizing, his fingers sent pulses through my body, and I felt so much passion and emotion from Marshall. That sensation that I got when I finally released was mind blowing. I did not want to leave but I felt it was the best thing to do since I know we hit tier 14 and we were knocking on tier 15's door. I do not know what to do. I am really starting to fall head over heels for him and I am learning so much about his past. I feel so warm inside listening to him put all his emotions out on the table. "I think I might love Marshall Lee." I said stepping out of the tub forgetting to turn it off. I picked up my towel and dried off. I finally snapped back to reality, realizing I left the water running and cut it off.

I walked into the bedroom and fiddled through my drawers looking for something to wear. "I was not wearing a skirt, I saw how much trouble it got me in yesterday," I giggled to myself. I pulled out a pair of black shorts and a simple yellow tank top. I got dressed and grabbed my old reliable black flats out of the corner. I looked in the mirror and decided that today I would leave the bunny hat at home and place my hair in a high ponytail. "Hmm it might be time to retire the hat." I thought to myself. I grabbed my back pack and my sword and headed down the ladder.

I went into the kitchen to grab an apple and yelled over to BMO, "Hey BMO, what time is it?"

"It is 5:52 Fionna."

"Oh crap I am going be late," I yelled." I darted out the door and yelled "See you BMO, I gotta go."

I heard him same something but I was too far in my own thoughts to hear what he said.

I arrived at the door, huffing and puffing. I knocked and it was silent. I knocked again, still silent. I looked up to the bats" Hey guys should I try the door?" Again silence. "I will take that as a yes," I turned the door knob and to my surprise it was open. I stepped in to see Marshall asleep on the couch with an open book covering his face. I slowly walked over and tapped him on his shoulder. "Marshy…Wake up."

He shot up like a rocket, the book fell in his lap and he looked from side to side. "Oh Fionna, geez what time is it?"

I looked up at his clock, "it is 6:12."

"Oh dang, I am sorry Fionna. Let me get showered and dressed and I will be right back down."

He floated up stairs with fast as lightning and I heard the water turn on. I looked down at the book sitting on the couch. The cover of the book read Omnes Enim Vos. Times like this I wish I could read Latin. I opened the book but I could not understand a bit of it, sadly it was written in the same long forgotten language. I laid my entire body down on the couch and let my mind drift. I wonder where we will be visiting today. Under sea, in the sky, what other fantastical worlds could Marshall conjure up? I finally opened my eyes to see Marshall staring back at me. I leaped up and let out a surprised yelp.

"How in Aaa did you finish so quickly?"

"Did you forget about my super speed?" He smiled

I looked him over. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a green tee shirt with a happy leprechaun on the front, with the phrase "I am magically delicious."

"Where do you find all of these shirts?" I asked holding my mouth as giggles spilled out.

"Well after the Mushroom Wars I wondered around for a long time. Every store I visited over the years was abandoned and mostly dilapidated. As I explored the stores I found some pretty cool stuff so I took what I wanted. Eventually I found a store called Spencer's and they had a ton of these shirts. I went and picked up all the ones in my size (that were not destroyed anyway) and as you can see my wardrobe is very retro. Nothing is less than a 1000 years old." He smirked and asked "So are you ready for our next adventure."

"Sure I guess it is time for my briefing, huh?

"You know it. So this dimension is called Terra et Igne, which means Land and Fire. This world is my most dangerous you have to be careful. It is 50% land and 50% fire. You will learn how to deal with the intensity of fire and harsh conditions of land, like earth quakes and rough terrain. The two main creatures are huge armadillos one is made of fire and the other is made of stone. They are really quick and really dangerous. There are also fire vultures and rock lions. To be quiet honest I never really visited this one. I made it and then felt that this one was a little too much even for me, so I just let it be. This one is the most intense land I have created so I cannot stress this enough, please be careful."

I looked to him with worry in my face. I have never seen Marshall look so concerned before. This must be a difficult place if it makes the Vampire King uneasy. I took a deep breath and finally said "We got this."

He gave me a half-hearted smile and walked over to pick up the book. He closed his eyes and recited the portal spell and a red and black portal appeared in front of him. I don't know why this portal felt so eerie but I brushed it off as I stood beside Marshall.

"Oh yeah by the way, I am loving the ponytail, very sexy," he winked as he flicked my hair back and forth.

I blushed. I was not going to tell him I only did this to try and look cute for him. "Come on Marshall. We have some butt to kick."

"Sounds like a plan," he said while picking his bass of the wall

With that I yanked Marshall's hand dragging him with me into our newest adventure.


	12. Chapter 12: Terra Et Igne

**Chapter 12: Terra Et Igne **

We landed in a large field. No trees, no flowers just miles and miles of grass. The sky was gray, but there was not a cloud in the sky. There was no sign of the sun. As I looked around ash started to fall from the sky littering the grass and taking away from the little beauty this land had to offer. This world was nothing like the other dimensions. There was nothing here. With a hint of disappointment in my voice I said, "Okay, now what?"

"Well…we"

Before he could finish we heard a large explosion and molten rocks shot from the ground, flying everywhere burning the grass as it landed all around the field.

I leaped back not knowing what was coming next. From that hole came a huge armadillo. It was about 15 feet tall and was made completely out of fire. Its scorching skin singed the ground all around it as it made its way to us. It had dark piercing black eyes and long sharp claws. Its whole body burned like the sun and I was in udder awe of its immense power. Just then the second one emerged from the hole, this one bigger than the last, looking to be about 25 feet tall. Its body was a sandy brown and its skin resembled that of a brick wall. Its eyes were a burning red and its stare unnerved me for just a moment.

I looked over to Marshall, "What do we do?"

He just looked back with an almost defeated look and said, "We fight."

We went charging in as before, but this time a dark cloud of uncertainty hovered over us.

A/N: Sorry this one is short. I am not sure when I will update again hopefully within the next week or two. This next chapter really has me stumped. I will work hard and try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading...


	13. Chapter 13: In the Heat of Battle

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. For some reason I did not know where to go with my story. Now I am back on track. Enjoy**

**I do not own Adventure Time. **

**Chapter 13: In the Heat of Battle**

**Fionna's POV**

For a moment we just stood there not quite sure how to handle this situation. I looked all around, afraid to step anywhere. The land was erupting all around us and for the first time in a long time I feared for my life. I would give anything to just fight a wizard or a hug wolf or even eat one of PG's cupcakes. I was shaken out of my thoughts as an eruption of molten rock and lava shot up less than 5 feet in front of me. Marshall snatched me up and took off flying. As I looked back at the small volcano, a blazing creature emerged and took to the sky. The bird was engulfed in flames from top to bottom and as the creature screeched flames spewed from its beak.

My eyes grew wide, "Marshall, look behind us."

Marshall took a quick glance back, "Shit."

"Fi, I will put you down while I try to figure out what to do with this bird. He will keep chasing me so you are safer on the ground."

With that he flew down dropping me to the earth slowing down just enough for me to land safely, but without missing a beat he darted right with the flaming vulture in tow.

I looked around trying to find some type of solution to this madness of a world. Before I was able to gather my thoughts two stone lions emerged from the ground in a wave of fire and rock. It was incredible how swiftly animals made out of stone were able to move. They both charged towards me and without much thought I was able to lunge forward just missing their attacks. I quickly turned back not wanting to get caught off guard. As if in slow motion, I watched as the two lions accidentally grazed each other. I continued watching with wide eyes as sand fell to the ground from their slightly chipping manes. "That's it," I thought to myself. With a better sense of how to handle these creatures I pulled out my sword and got in my battle stance. The rocky feline to the left came charging for me and with expert precision I leaped.

**Marshall's POV**

"How in the hell am I supposed to shake this bird?"

Tension started to flow through me as the two gigantic armadillos had disappeared from my sight. "They must have gone back underground" I thought.

As I continued flying I saw Fionna leap on to the back of one of the lions. I watched carefully making sure she was safe. Wrapping her legs tightly around the beast's mid-section she took her sword and commenced to beating it in its head. With every crash of her weapon the lion slowly chipped away and after 10 minutes of continued thrashing the lion's head fell to the ground. When its lifeless body finally crashed into the dirt, Fionna began stomping it, reducing it to rubble. I watched curiously as I saw the second lion charging her at full speed. Without even turning around she flipped right before the lion was upon her. She came slamming down on the beast's back, sword in hand, cracking it in half. Our eyes met briefly as she said, "Follow me." She went running to the crackled caucus of the first lion and I flew quickly behind her. Finally it clicked what she was doing and without any further hesitation I darted right past Fionna with the vulture close behind. Just when it seemed like the creature was going to take out my heroine she threw a pile of the sand in the air extinguishing the bird's flames. She quickly moved to the side as the bird crashed into the ground crying in anguish. Before it had a chance to light back up I flew down quickly stomping on the creature's neck snapping it instantly.

With a new found plan we went in search of the two larger beasts. We searched for over a half an hour with no luck. I was not sure what could have happened. Where could they be? We finally made our way to the hole were they originally appeared, only to see a pool of steaming lava.

"So what now?" Fionna asked with an obvious look of confusion.

"Well I guess we can just leave…"

Fionna simply nodded, with that I started reciting my spell. Before I was able to finish, the lava started to quickly rise out of the hole.

**Fionna's POV**

I saw the boiling liquid coming up and quickly leaped back not wanting to get anywhere near it. Before we had a chance to react the armadillos came charging out of the hole rolling towards us at top speed. Marshall leaped to the left and I to the right. We looked at each other not quite sure what to do next. The huge stone behemoth rolled at me as I dodged its attack once more. The flame creature then made its way towards Marshall and he took off flying. Before the stone armadillo came towards me again I took off running trying to decide what would be the best course of action. As it continued to chase me I looked back to see it slowly crumbling under its own weight as it rolled after me.

"Hmmm it seems to be breaking away maybe I can speed up the process."

I looked around trying to locate Marshall, as soon as he came in to view I yelled, "Marshall come pick me up."

With the fire creature close behind he gave a silent nod as he moved his way towards me. "So I know you have a plan, what do we do?"

"First I need your axe, and then I need you to drop me on top of the stone armadillo." With that Marshall grabbed me by my hands and tossed me right on my mark. With the creature still rolling I started to run backwards to keep up at its pace. As I continued running I started to smash the beast quickly chipping away at it. With nothing but pure adrenaline controlling my body I smashed down hard, moving the axe left to right. Unfortunately even with my continued pounding it still rolled, I decided I needed some help. I looked all around, calling for Marshall once again.

He flew beside me, "Yeah Fi, I am kinda busy trying not to be burned alive," he said looking back with the rolling fire ball right behind."

"I need some extra muscle. I have been chipping away at it but it is not enough. We have to work together to break him down. Once he goes down we will work together to defeat the fire one."

I threw his axe to him and said "Work on its sides." Marshall grabbed his axe and started to smash away at our rolling stone. I pulled my sword from my back pack and continued my assault. Hit after hit, chunk after chunk the creature finally came to a halted. As I plummeted to the ground by the creature's sudden fall, Marshall zoomed over grabbing my hands right before I smashed into the dirt. "Thanks, I yelled.

"No problem, so what next?"

First I looked over to my stony foe to see its motionless body then turned my sight to the trail we had traveled when we wailed on the stone beast. There were huge mounds of sand along the way, "We need to gather as much of that sand as possible and kill the fire beast like we did the vulture."

"Fi we gotta be careful, the stone one was easy we could touch it, but the fire one will kill us if we get too close."

"I know, the more we weaken it the cooler it will get and the easier it will be to take it down." I smiled up at him, "You gotta trust me."

Looking down he gave me a halfhearted smile, "I trust you bunny." With that our plan went into motion.

**Marshall's POV**

I dropped Fionna on the ground near the trail of sand and I flew as far away from her as possible, keeping the beast behind me. I looked back at Fionna as she dumped everything out of her back pack.

"I hope she knows what she is doing."

Before I was able to get another thought out fire flew into the heaven stopping me in mid-flight. Moving as quick I could I shot straight in to the sky, but not quick enough. The creature caught up to me and burned my left leg as it grazed past me.

"Got damn it!" I yelled in pain. I looked down at my leg as it started to blister. With every second that past I continued to feel like this was a mistake coming here, "How could I place her in danger?"

As the pain grew intense, I wearily kept up my pace; I had to keep Fionna safe.

Before I knew it I heard Fionna calling for me. I searched the ground for her and when she finally came in to sight I flew in her direction.

I let my hands down as she latched on.

As I lifted her up, I moved her up to my back.

Looking down she said, "Oh my glob Marshall, your leg. Are you okay?"

"I will be fine, I just wanted to make sure you were safe and that creature stayed away from you."

She hugged around my neck, "Thank you Marshall."

For that split second everything faded away and her touch eased my nerves, "Okay Fi this is your show, what do you need me to do?"

"Fly me over top of the creature?"

"What the math?! Are you insane?" The intensity of the heat will…"

"You said it's my show. I know we might get a little banged up but what other choice do we have?"

With a heavy sigh, I simply said "Okay," as we moved dangerously close to what felt like the sun.

As we neared the beast sweat started to profusely fall from our brows. In an instance our clothes were drenched and the heat was unbearable.

"Fi, please do something my skin cannot take too much more of this."

With that she took her bag off of her back and dropped the contents on top of the creature. As the sand landed on its skin in yelped in pain and finally stopped rolling. Its body turned a bright pink color and it barely moved. I flew down placing my bunny on the ground. Pulling out my axe, I made my way to the injured animal. With its last bit of strength the creature stood to its feet. I was face to face with it as a large claw swiped at me. I dodged to the left nearly avoiding its attack. It swiped again, this time clawing me across my chest. Black blood trickled down to my stomach and landed on the ground. Feeling weak I moved in again this time slicing at its shoulder and neck.

I was not sure how much more I could take as I flew around to the creature's back and sliced leaving huge gashes along the way. Its horrific tortured screams echoed through my ears giving me the strength to keep going. Out the corner of my eye I saw Fionna charging in at top speed, sword ready for battle. The creature stood on its hind legs ready to give its final assault, but before it had a chance to attack she drove her sword into the chest of the beast and rode it all the way down to its stomach.

The creature's body quickly fell forward; with all I had left I swooped in and grabbed Fionna before the beast came crashing down.

She smiled at me, "We did it Marshy; I told you to trust me."

"Yeah, I know."

As we continued flying I held her close to my chest nuzzling my chin in the top of her head. I felt weak but while holding her in my arms I could not help but be strong for her.

We landed on the ground and I asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me run over there and pick up the junk I took out of my back pack."

I nodded as I prepared to perform the portal spell.


	14. Chapter 14: The Heart's Song

**A/N: I do not own adventure time nor do I own any of these songs. With that being said enjoy.**

**Chapter 14: The Heart's Songs**

**Fionna's POV**

The battle was won or so I thought. I heard Marshall yell in the distance, "Watch out Fionna!" I turned around and saw the rock armadillo rolling inches away from me. "We didn't kill it," is all that flew through my mind as I froze. That next instant I hit the dirt but I was unharmed. I looked around and finally found Marshall trampled to the ground. "Marshall!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I raced over to him tears pouring from my eyes. Blood trickled out his mouth and down his cheek. "Looks like we failed this one, huh?" He let out a faint chuckle coughing up more blood. I held him close to my chest and my tears ran down his forehead.

"It's okay Fionna. I will be fine by tomorrow morning." He smiled one last time before his eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you," I said as I closed my eyes making the tears burn with more intensity. When I opened them we were back in Marshall's living room. He laid there on the floor sleeping peacefully. There was no blood; he had no bruises, he just slept. I wiped my tears away and managed to drag him up to his room. I carried him to his bed, removed his shoes and shirt then pulled the cover up to his chest. I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. I look all around his room, not sure what do. I was not going to leave his side.

I walked over to his dresser, removed my clothes and threw on one of his large tee shirts. As I took his brush and commenced to brushing my hair, I looked down to see the journal I gave him. I put down the brush, picked up the journal and plopped on the bed. I opened up to a random page and started reading,

_You're so annoying you pitiful old woman_

_I'd like to help you but I don't know if I can_

_I thought you were nuts, but you're really, really, really nuts_

_Every time I move, eventually you find me and start hanging around_

_Just another lame excuse to see me _

_Man, it's getting me down_

_You know, I'm actually glad to see you_

_Maybe I'm the one that's nuts…_

A single tear fell down my check. "This must be what Marshall wrote about the Ice Queen, I mean Sam." This woman must have meant a lot to him. I can actually feel the pain in this song. I know how it feels to want for something so bad, for it to be right there in front of you and still not be able to attain it. I sighed, "Poor Marshal." I flipped a few more pages.

_When I'm weak,_

_I draw strength from you._

_And when you're lost_

_I know how to change your mood._

_And when I'm down,_

_You breathe life over me._

_Even when were far apart_

_We are each other's destiny..._

The song hit a nerve. I flipped through another couple of pages.

_3 a.m. and you're on my mind once again_

_I must have been dreaming_

_I thought I felt your heart beat _

_I wondered how it would be if you were my lady and I was your man _

_I would place my heart in your hands_

_And with it our love would never end…_

"Hmmm," I thought to myself. I flipped to the last entry in the journal.

_Something about you that I can't explain_

_And it's driving me crazy now I've gone insane_

_Something about the way you hold me babe_

_I Love you_

_There something inside of you that keeps calling me_

_And it's taking me places that I've never seen_

_I'm not afraid your loves familiar to me _

_I love you_

I placed the journal on the night stand feeling dumbfounded. "Are all these songs about me?" I could not help but smile. I leaned over to Marshall and kissed him on his lips, "I love you Marshall Lee." His eyes slightly fluttered as the words seeped out my mouth. I moved my body over top of him and slowly ran one finger from the top of his lips all the way down to his chest wanting to make him mine, wanting to live out all my crazy fantasies but instead I got under the covers and cuddled close to him, nuzzling my face in his back. "All these thoughts would have to be put on hold. It would be no fun if Marshall could not enjoy them with me." I smirked. "Good Night" I said as I slowly shut my eyes.

**Marshall's POV **

I awoke, my vision blurred. When my eyes finally focused I realized I was laying in my bed, under my covers. I felt a set of hands on my chest and all I saw were long strands of golden hair sprawled all over my body. "Fionna?" I thought. I slowly turned over to see her beautiful face. I gasped; I cannot believe she stayed the night. I wonder what happened. I racked my brain trying to remember yesterday's events. All I remember was Fionna being in danger and I saved her. I must have died in that dimension. I looked over to the clock and it was 3:30 am. After I finished assessing the situation I looked back to my beautiful maiden lying next to me. I gently rubbed my fingers across her cheek, not wanted to draw my hand back. Just then I remember that I had a few more things to complete before 6:00am. I leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. I walked around the bed to discover my journal over on the night stand. "I wonder if she read any of my songs?" I thought to myself. "No matter she needs to know how I feel." I ripped out the next clean page, wrote a little note and placed it on my dresser. With that I was off with a more pressing need to finish this, for her.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks a bunch.**


	15. Chapter 15: Omnes Enim Vos

**A/N: I do not own adventure time. Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been having a tough time focusing. But enjoy. **

**Chapter 15: Omnes Enim Vos**

**Fionna's POV**

I woke up and felt around the bed but I was all alone. I shot up giving the room a quick look over but Marshall was nowhere in sight. I threw on my clothes and went into the bathroom to wash my face. Walking around confused and worried I tried to figure out where he could have gone. I gazed over to the dresser and saw a note, that read,

"Fionna,

Thank you for taking such good care of me while I was out. I have already started in the final dimension come join me when you are ready.

Marshall"

I looked over to the clock and it was 7:00am, "Damn, I am late." I put my shoes on and walked down the ladder. As I approached the living room I saw a pink and black portal. At the foot of the portal was a sign spelled out in strawberries. I walked over to examine the message which simply said, "I am waiting." A slight smile crept across my face and with that I walked in.

As I came through I was completely in awe. I looked down on the ground to see multi colored carnation spread across the land as far as the eye could see. In the back of my mind I heard _"__I would have to say carnations. They are simple flowers with a great beauty." _

I looked up to see that the sun was almost set and it was my favorite time of day…

I thought back, _"__You know when the sun is almost set leaving just a glimmer of light left over the world. Like the universe just dimmed the lights down to prepare you for the beauty that night has to offer."_

As I continued my complete observation of the land I felt something softly land on my head. I looked up to see red and blue rose petals slowly drifting down from the heavens. As my eyes traced every inch of the sky I caught sight of two spirited white dolphins that gracefully swam through the sky, leaping in and out of the crystal stars making wave upon wave of crashing light. When they finally reappeared on the surface they intertwined with the falling rose petals creating a visual masterpiece in the sky. I twirled around in utter amazement of this awe inspiring phenomenon. I stopped moving, I felt kinda weird, actually my clothes felt funny.

I looked down to see a stunning black form fitting dress that cascaded all the way down to my ankles. It was strapless and there was a gorgeous red design imprinted around the edges. I had no shoes on which was fine because I wanted to feel the sensation of the flowers brushing past my feet. I felt my head; my hair was done up in an elegant bun with two cork screw curls coming down on each side of my face.

I walked on as the sea of carnation parted while I passed through. There was a crystal blue lake in the center of the field and beside it was a large willow tree. The tree was in bloom as pink buds gracefully danced side to side in the gentle breeze. As I focused my complete attention on the willow I saw Marshall standing there with a smile plastered on his face. He had on a red long sleeved dress shirt, with a black vest. He wore a pair of black dress pants that looked like they were tailored for his perfect form and like me he wore no shoes. His hair was neatly combed and not all over his face like usual. "My Marshall cleans up so nicely," I said to myself right before I ran over to him, almost leaping into his arms.

"Marshall what is all this?" I said still unable to control my excitement.

"This dimension is called Omnes Enim Vos, which means All For You. I created this world for you Fionna. That's why I asked you all those questions."

I looked up to him in utter amazement.

He continued "The last bit was a little difficult though, I never got a chance to ask you those last 3 questions, so I figured you would enjoy sharing a few happy moments from my past and a few of my off the wall creation from my imagination. Have you met my two dolphin friends Enigma and Amgine?"

"Yes they were beautiful; I just wish I could have gotten a little closer to them."

"Do not fret, they will come down in due time, but for now I have a more pressing matter."

He grabbed my hand and walked me over to a little silver table with matching chairs and sat me down. In the middle of the table where two lit, long white candles in silver holders and beneath them where more of the blue and red rose petals.

"How come I did not notice this table before?" I wondered.

Snapping out of my thoughts I asked, "How could you have done this in 3 days? You said it took you a month to do the water world."

He simply smiled. "This was my "Down Time" dimension. It was basically just a field and lake that I liked coming too when I needed some quiet time to reflect. However I wanted to make this into our special place. I stayed up every night constructing this for you. It was hard but with you as my muse, I got it done."

My mouth dropped as Marshall got down on one knee and continued still holding on to my hand, his gaze never faltering from mine. "I wanted to make sure everything was perfect when I told you how I truly felt about you. Fionna, I love you. I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, the way you eat, everything. With that being said, would you do me honor of being my girlfriend?"

I turned a bright shade of red, "Of course I will Marshall. I love you, too. I could not think of anyone I would rather be with."

He stood up and walked me over to a white fur throw positioned by the lake directly under the willow tree. I sat down running my fingers along the soft animal pelt as he walked along to the other side. By now, the moon shined high in the sky gleaming down onto the lake. The image reflecting off the water was breathtaking and was even more captivating when the shadows of my two aquatic friends flew by. There were brightly colored koi fish jumping in and out of the water creating rippled patterns that resembled wavy hearts. Large bubbles escaped from the lake, popped and then released magnificent fluttering butterflies. The entrancing specimens flew off into the horizon and erupted into brightly colored flashes of light. My mind was overwhelmed by the unparalleled beauty of this world, everything was so perfect. When he came back from behind the tree he had a guitar but it was not his axe bass. It was wooden and I saw an inscription on the back of it.

I gasped, "Marshall is that the guitar from your dad?"

"No but it's a great replica isn't it?" He chuckled as he started playing the last song from his journal.

_Something about you that I can't explain_

_And it's driving me crazy now I've gone insane_

_Something about the way you hold me babe_

_I Love you_

_There something inside of you that keeps calling me_

_And it's taking me places that I've never seen_

_I'm not afraid your loves familiar to me _

_I love you…_

He continued singing; I just could not comprehend all that had happened. If someone would have told me 4 days ago that I would be sitting here in a land that encompassed the deepest depths of my imagination, proclaiming my love for Marshall Lee I would have thought they were crazy. When he finished singing, he placed the guitar against the tree and once again walked behind the willow. He came back with two flute glasses filled with white wine and a strawberry at the bottom of each one. He sat down beside me and handed me a glass. He looked me deep in my eyes and said "I love you Fionna the human."

"I love you Marshall the Vampire King."

"Hey Marshall…" I said softly.

"Yes Fionna?"

"I think this is my favorite moment as a human…"

A/N: Sappy I know, sorry for that. I hope you liked it. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16: Back to Reality

**A/N: I do not own adventure time. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Back to Reality**

**Fionna's POV**

As our enchanted night drew to a close, I looked over to Marshall and said, "Do we have to leave?"

He gave me a soft peck on the lips, "We can come back whenever you want to but it is time for us to leave."

One of the dolphins came down and I gently rubbed my hands along its back. I gave it a hug and looked back to Marshall, "Do we REALLY have to leave?"

"Damn, I must have done too good of a job." He gave a quick whistle and my dolphin friend swam off into eternity.

"Yes my dear, sweet human, it is time to go. I promise the adventure will not end here."

Getting up off the throw, he delivered the spell and once more the portal opened. "I think we will have a better time back home," he said with a wink. With that we went back to the land of AAA.

We landed back in Marshall's living room and I could not help but sigh. It was hard trying to come back to this after being in such an exotic land. I walked over to the couch and flopped down. Marshall quickly sat next to me.

"What's wrong bunny?" he asked with true concern in his eyes.

"Oh it's nothing. I just did not want to leave. I loved it there. I guess it is hard coming back to reality."

Marshall smiled, "I know, we can go back whenever you want. It's our world and we are free to visit it when we please, but tonight is our last night of questions so let's enjoy it."

A look of confusion crept across my face, "You still want to ask questions? But the world is done."

"I know but come on it is fun…" he said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Marshy, you go first."

"Okay first question, do you love me?"

"Ummm, yes Marshall of course I love you. Why did you ask me that?"

"I just like to hear it," He said with a cocky smile. "Well it's your turn."

I did not think we would be asking any questions after that but I thought hard I want to see if I could dig a little deeper into Marshall's life. "So tell me how it is to be immortal? I would think it would be awesome always looking young and healthy."

He laid his head on my shoulders and stared blankly into the distance, "It is lonely. Everything and everyone around you who is not immortal age and eventually die. Things that you love wither away and disappear. Love then becomes a foreign concept because getting close to someone will eventually end in their inevitable demise. That is why for a while I only dated immortals but most of them were evil and once that damn Ashley sold my most precious possession I was devastated. After her I stayed to myself. Year after year, decade after decade, century after century I stayed here alone until that day you graced me with your presence 6 years ago. Somehow you melted my cold dead heart. And I know one day you will grow old and eventually leave this world but the time we will spend together will keep me happy for the rest of… forever." He choked out the last word.

His head remained in place and I felt warm liquid stream down my shoulder. I leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. I wanted to say something profound, something to lift his spirit, even something to let him know I would always love him in this life and in the next but all I could utter was, "Oh Marshall, I am so sorry."

"It's fine bunny. Like I said I have you now and I will make the most of each second we have together."

I smiled fighting back my own tears, "It's your turn."

"Fionna, how much do you love me?"

I had to chuckle, "With all my heart. Why do you keep wasting your questions?"

Sitting up from my shoulder he looked me in my eyes, "Hey these are the pressing questions I want to know," he said not being able to keep a straight face. We both chuckled; it would have been funnier if we were not still in the fog of that last question.

"Bunny it's your turn."

"Marshall this is a serious question. When I feel the time is right will you turn me into a vampire like you?"

The smiled slipped from his face and he looked paler then usual. "Fionna, I don't think you know what you are asking for. It's not easy. Becoming a vampire is a painfully process on top of that you will have to avoid the sun, live forever and and..."

I placed my finger over his lips, "And all these things I will go through with you by my side. Plus we can, make our own dimensions. We can make a perfect world and enjoy the sunshine there. Any place with you will be like paradise."

A smile grew on my face as I unconsciously sang a song Cake use to sing to me when the world seemed so uncertain, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know how much I love you; just don't take my Marshy away."

His whole face lit up and tears slowly trickled down his face. He grabbed my hands and lovingly kissed my knuckles one by one. When he finally kissed the last one he looked up to me with soft caring eyes, "When you are ready…" he kissed the left hand, "And I am ready…" he kissed the right hand "I will turn you into a vampire and make you my queen." And with that he released my hands and placed a final kiss upon my forehead. "What did I do to be blessed with such a wonderful woman? I love you so much."

"I love you too Marshall. And now you don't have to waste your last question to ask me," I said with a soft chuckle.

"Okay, my final question. Do you trust me?"

I thought back to all we endured over the last few days. He saved me from sea monsters, bird beasts, and even risked his life to protect me. He has opened up his worlds, his heart and his mind and laid it all in my hands with no hesitation. He has given me his all.

"Yes Marshall, I trust you. I trust you with all of my heart."

"Are you sure you trust me?" He said once more.

"Yes Marshall. I know you would never do anything to hurt me in anyway."

"Then right now, I ask that you trust me."

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. I think I have another 2 chapters left before I wrap this story up. I hope to update soon, but in the meantime please review.


	17. Epilogue

**A/N: I do not own adventure time. Enjoy...**

**Epilogue**

**Fionna's POV**

Five years have passed since we finally got together. We got married a year ago and like Marshall promised he turned me into a vampire. It was the second most painful experiences I have ever had in my life, the first being child birth. Marshall and I have a beautiful daughter named Scarlett. She has long beautiful black hair with lovely blue eyes. She has pale skin with adorable little fangs like her daddy. She is my world. We just found out yesterday that we will be blessed with our second child in a few months. So Marshall and I are extremely excited. I hope it will be a little boy.

Today is our wedding anniversary and Cake agreed to watch Scarlett for the day. Marshall and I have decided to visit Aqua Mundi, the place where it all started. After Cake came over to pick up Scarlett Marshall went over to the book case to find the right book. Since that time we have created over 15 new worlds. We can now visit the moon, volcanos, deserted islands, deserts, snowy plains, and a place called the Rainforest. Marshall said this was a beautiful land before the Mushroom Wars. We have even created a world right before the Mushroom Wars. It is always nice to visit Marshall old life. He walked over to the living room wall and recited the portal spell. "Oh that brings back memories" I thought to myself. As it did years ago a black and purple portal opened up before us. We went through hand in hand. As we walked on the beach it felt so good. We have not been out in the sun in a while so the warming sunshine was like heaven on my skin. Marshall laid down the blanket and placed the picnic basket right beside it. I packed chicken with white wine and garlic sauce over linguine. Over the years Marshall has not only taught me how to cook but how to speak Latin fluently. I sat down on the blanket taking out our dinner.

"How are you feeling darling?" Marshall asked as he sat down beside me.

"I am fine stop fussing over me. You were completely psycho the last pregnancy, let's just enjoy our special day."

"You're right let's eat this delicious meal you created for us."

We sat down and enjoyed the food, I think I might be a better cook then Marshall now. Everything was so good. Marshall cleaned up and pulled out one slice of cheese cake. We were supposed to share it but I was eating for two so poor Marshall had to go without this time.

"Hey…" he yelled as I snatched the cake from him and finished it off in four bites.

"Whaaa…IIIII aaamm eatin forrr twwwoo." I said still chewing the last bite.

"I cannot believe after all these years I still love the way you eat. Like a ravenous animal" he said bursting into laughter.

"Shut up. The key point in that sentence was that you love me." I said rolling my eyes.

We both laid back on the blanket wrapped in each other's arms. For a long time we were silent.

Finally I got a great idea, "Marshall, let's ask each other 3 questions. You have to answer all questions and you have to be truthful."

He couldn't help but laugh, "Sure bunny, if my memory serves me well I believe I went first last time, so you can start."

"Can we get a new couch, my back is killing me."

We both fell out laughing. Marshall sat up and started shaking his head.

"You don't have to sit on it you know, you do float now."

"I know but I have been sitting on furniture longer then I have been floating over it."

"Okay, I know when I am beat. Tomorrow I will go over to the furniture kingdom and get us a new couch."

"Thank you sweetie. Okay it's your turn."

"After Colin is born, can we have one more baby?"

"What? First off how do you know we will have a boy, secondly who said his name would be Colin and heck no this is it."

"Well I checked your stomach I can see that it is a boy, Colin is a great name and awww come on Fi. I love kids we should have one more and it doesn't hurt that we make beautiful children."

I sighed, I just could never tell him no. I was relieved that it was a boy and Colin was a beautiful name, but a third child. Vampire pregnancies are the worst. It feels like the child is trying to burst out of you after the 5th month. I do not know. I looked up to his deep loving eyes and I already knew my answer.

"Sure Marshall. I am happy we are having a boy, I love the name Colin and I guess we can have one more child. You are lucky I enjoy the act of making them." I said with a sly smirk.

Raising an eyebrow he said, "Fi, I think I am rubbing off on you."

**Marshall's POV**

I am so happy she said we could have a third child. I never thought I would love being a dad until I held little Scarlett in my hands. I knew that nothing else I did mattered before I became a husband and a father. I love my girls and soon I will have my little boy. I could not be happier.

"Fi, it's your turn."

"Hmmm, Do you think you will ever speak to your mother? She now has grand kids and don't you think it would be nice for her to meet them?"

Why did she have to ask me that? I have not seen my mother in over 200 years. I do not want her to come close to my daughter or the rest of my family for that matter.

"Fi, I do not think I want to." I said in a stern tone. "We have not seen eye to eye since I told her I did not want to take over the Nightosphere. I am pretty sure I am a disappointment to her." My words faded off as I looked away.

She hugged me from behind and laid her cheek against my back, "Sweetie that was so long ago, I think you two should talk. She at least needs to know she has a grand kid and a second one on the way. I wish I had the chance to tell my children about their human grandparents but I cannot. You on the other hand have the chance to do what I can only fantasize about. If she turns you away at least you tried but you have to at least try."

She has such a big heart, how could I be so lucky. I lifted her hands up to my lips and kissed them slowly, "You are right bunny. I will try; I have a chance at something you could only dream about. I swear when I get back I will go visit her and tell her about my new family."

"Thank you Marshy," She said still nuzzling her face into my back.

"I guess it's my turn huh?"

"Yes dear."

"Fionna do you have any regrets? I mean do you sometimes wish you could go back to your old life?" I just looked down, not quite sure if I wanted to hear the answer. I took away her humanity and made her into a monster. I regretted being a vampire for centuries and eventually accepted it as time went on.

"Remember the last night we asked each other questions?"

"Yea," I said raising my eyebrow.

"You asked me did I trust you. I answered yes. You have held my heart and my life in your hand. You brought me blood when I first turned into a vampire, you taught me how to eat red so I no longer needed blood, you taught someone who has never been to school how to cook and speak Latin, you left out every night for 4 months to get me a carton of butter pecan ice cream while I was pregnant with Scarlet, you made world after world just so I would not have to live without sunshine. You are a great husband and an awesome father. All that to say, I have no regrets, I trusted you 100% and through every situation we have made it out even stronger than before."

I had to turn around to face my bunny. I loved her so much, she always knew exactly what to say. I looked deep into those beautiful sapphire eyes and said, "Fionna, I just love you so much. I had my doubts. I know how it feels to be a vampire, I thought you might have regretted turning, you know? It is a lot to take in and on top of that you have to be the mother to half vampire half demon children. It's just a lot."

"Your right, it is a lot, but as I said you were there every step of the way. You have held my hand for the entire journey so you made it seem like a breeze."

I let out a breathe of relief. I was happy to know she was happy with our life together. I would not change a thing, our life was perfect.

"It's your turn, final question FiFi."

"You know I still hate that name right," she said with a chuckle.

"Of course, that's why I said it," I said with an evil grin.

She punched me in my shoulder and said, "Hmmmm, tell me how do you feel about me. Some time has passed I just wonder how you feel about me now. I am a little older and have put on a little weight since we first met. I just wonder if you still love me as much as you did before."

I kissed her on her forehead and responded, "ScioquammultumamaviSentit sicutantealiquotsaecula saeculorum, et interrogavitsivelimfaititerumviverevitadiumanerecumexiguavitacogitarebisnolo. Bromeosmi, qui diligitmeetpro amote."

"That's the exact thing you said to me 5 years ago."

"Nunquam mihi mens et voluntas mutata."(My feelings have not changed and they never will.)

"Mihi quoque obsecro, ut amor. Me quoque." (Me too, my love. Me too)

We held each other in an adoring embrace not wanting to let go. I never knew that love could feel like this. All those stupid love songs and all those over the top love stories were true. Who knew that it was possible to love someone so much to not know how to start every day without that person by your side? It is a concept that I never thought I would be lucky enough to experience.

"One more question sweetie. Make it a good one."

"Honestly I have no more questions. I know all that I want to know and if I am ever uncertain about anything I simply look into your beautiful face and your warm smile answers any questions I could ever have. I could have never imagined a better life for me even with all the magic in the world. Our life together has been full of ups and downs but we have conquered it all. Fionna you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Happy Anniversary, bunny."

"Happy Anniversary, Marshy."

A/N: Thank you for reading I really enjoyed writing this story. I am actually working on a new one so it should be up soon. Please Review.


End file.
